1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved structure and method of installing wire fencing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so called “chain-link” fence is by far the most popular fence in current use in the United States. There are, however, significant problems associated with this type of fence. For example, a chain-link fence can be breached to a man-sized hole by simply making two cuts a few feet apart, and then unraveling the wire between the cuts. Also, to install chain-link fencing, installers dig post holes in the substrate, insert the posts, brace them vertically with two braces, and fill around them with concrete. After the concrete is cured, the installers begin the labor-intensive process of hanging the chain-link fencing and fastening it to the posts. This procedure is both time consuming and expensive.